Liar, Liar! Pants on Fire!
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: Loki ran past them screaming in pain and fear with his pants on fire. Thor gapped, Tony laughed loudly, Bruce snickered, Steve stared, Fury face-palmed and Kagome smirked, "Well you know what they say about liars," she said holding up a used match. Crack! Rated T, 'cause I'm paranoid and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Vindictive: having or showing a strong or unreasoning desire for revenge.**

* * *

Kagome narrowed her deep blue eyes in annoyance as she stared at the dark haired, green eyed demi god before her. "You lied, you bastard," she hissed, her arms crossed over her chest, the universal female defensive stance.

Loki chuckled lowly, a dark smirk on his lips. Deep amusement shone in his bright green eyes, "You should know better than to trust The God of Lies and Mischief, Priestess."

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she watched Loki swiftly turn on his heel, his dark green cape swirling with his movement, as he left corridor of one of the halls of the Hellcarrier.

As soon as the demi god of Lies and Mischief disappeared around a corner, a dark sneer spread across Kagome's face. _Oh, she was so getting him back for lying to her about what Fury wanted. _

She snickered lowly to herself as an idea popped into her head, startling a few agents that walked by. Though most of the agents were used to her antics so they either ignored her, or eyed her warily.

All of the agents immediately gave her a wide berth with wide eyes and slightly frightened looks though as she started to cackle with dark glee.

* * *

"Loki, oh Loki!" Kagome skidded to a stop in front of the paused demi god, with a too innocent smile.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow, "What is it that you want mortal?"

Kagome grinned, "Can I ask you a question?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion and annoyance, "Why do you not ask the simpleton, Thor, your question?"

"I have to ask _you _this question," She gave a far too innocent look, her eyes wide with a large smile and her head titled slightly to the side as she bounced lightly on her toes. Just for added affect she laced her hands together behind her back.

Loki scowled at her innocent look, and gave her a suspicious gaze. "What is it priestess? I have yet to dine this evening and I am famished."

The small woman before him gave an even more innocent smile, though inside she was snickering. "Did it hurt?" Her innocent smile somehow grew.

Loki gave her a blank look, his fingers twitching at the strange question, "What?"

Kagome giggled in amusement, and Loki scowled…again, "Did it hurt?"

Loki's scowl deepened and he gave the small vixen before him another suspicious look. He shifted slightly on his feet as his stomach clenched slightly in hunger. "Did _what_ _hurt_?" His question was hissed through clenched teeth, annoyance in every word.

Her innocent look shattered and a dark smirk came across Kagome's face, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Did it hurt when The Hulk smashed you around like a pretty little rag doll?"

As expected, the dark haired demi god gapped in disbelief, before a look of rage contorted it.

Loki snarled viciously and made a grab for her, but Kagome danced out of his reach and made a break for it. She ran straight into the room Loki would not dare enter.

The demi god paced a few feet in front of the entrance like a prowling lion or tiger, before leaving a few moments later to get something to eat, still viciously angry. An infuriated expression plain on his face as he met her eyes when he left.

Kagome snickered loudly when she saw the god disappear. Bruce gave her an amused look from where he stood in front of a microscope with a pair of tweezers in one hand while the other held a small dish. "What did you do to him?"

She turned on her heel and gave Bruce Banner aka The Hulk a devious smirk, "Nothing yet." Kagome soon left, cackling, leaving behind a chuckling Bruce.

* * *

"Hey! I want to do that!"

"It's _my_ plan!"

"_So_! It is going to be _hilarious_ and it has my name written all over it."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course_ you_ don't. You're not fun, Cap."

"I am too fun!"

Tony gave Steve a bland look before he smirked. "Are you pouting?"

Steve glared at the dark haired man in annoyance, before he turned his head to the side, his arms crossed over his chest in irritation. "Of course not, that would be childish."

"I think he's sulking," Kagome grinned up at the two, internally cursing her short height.

Captain American gave Kagome a pleading look, uncrossing his arms to let them hang limply by his sides, "I am not. I just don't think this is a good idea."

Tony and Kagome rolled their eyes at the same time, and Steve gave them both a strange look. "Aw, come on Steve! Think about it, he deserves this… and more really," Kagome gave him an easy smile.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I mean come on. You can't tell me that you _really _don't want to do this."

"I didn't say that. I just don't think this is a good idea."

"I think we heard that already," Tony rolled his eyes again and the comment caused Steve to blush in embarrassment. "If you're not going to help then it's just gonna be Kags and I!"

Kagome glared up at him, her quick temper rising, "Would you _stop_ calling me that!"

Tony grinned at her, "So, Kags, we gonna get this started?" He rubbed his hands together, with an evil grin.

She gave him a dark scowl, "Sure." Turning to Steve, she gave him a softer look. "Steve, can you at least get everyone in one room?" The small woman looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

The blond haired, blue eyed man sighed slightly, "Alright…"

The small woman laughed, delighted, and hugged the man tight. Steve blushed lightly before giving her a small squeeze back with a small smile and then releasing her. Tony pouted, "Don't I get a hug? I'm actually doing some of the work here!"

Kagome gave the dark haired man another dark look before ignoring him. "Alright, have everyone in one room in at least an hour Steve. _Ciao_!" The young woman strolled out the door and into the hallway in search of Loki, Tony pouting after her. They left Steve to sigh and wonder how he was going to get everyone in one room together.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagome frowned in annoyance at Loki, "Just come on! It's not like you have anything to lose."

"Do not remind me," Loki growled at her, still angered from before. He rolled his eyes at her before giving her a long, slightly disturbing, stare. He slowly nodded his head in agreement and swiftly sauntered in the direction Kagome wanted to go. Loki's long strides overtook hers easily as she skipped to their destination.

As Loki past her, she gave Tony –who was standing in a hallway that connected the one she was in– a thumbs-up as she paused briefly beside him. Tony grinned wickedly, in his right hand a small matchbox and in the other a coffee. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the coffee before shrugging; she continued past him with the matchbox now in her hand, only to flick it into her front pocket.

She hurried to catch up to Loki – Tony a couple of feet behind her – with a light scowl on her face when she finally reached his side, barely able to keep the demi god's pace. She huffed, "You could shorten your pace ya know! I am shorter than you!" He all he did was glance at her in amusement and his pace quickened slightly, she growled at him. "Slow down!"

"Of course," He chuckled lowly, "We are at our destination after all."

Kagome gave him a bland stare, before pushing him, unsuccessfully, out of the way. She groaned in frustration when Loki didn't move out of the way, and glowered up at him. Loki gave her a cheekily amused grin.

She heard Tony's loud laughter, and sent him an annoyed frown as well as a pointed stare. Tony rolled his eyes in response. "Hey, Reindeer Games," Tony grinned, "I have to get to the room your oh so magnanimously blocking."

Loki gave him a grimace, as though he had seen something that disgusted him greatly and didn't move.

Tony's eyebrow twitched. "You know. I think I saw ol' Brucy coming this way."

Loki stiffened with his skin going slightly paler, before rushing into the room.

Tony grinned in amusement, nearly chortling.

Kagome snickered under her breath.

Tony turned his head lightly to face Kagome, rising his cup in triumph and she gave him an amused look. "Now let's do this!"

Kagome shrugged jokily and entered the room to see everyone she had wanted into the room with a few agents that she had forgotten the names of.

Fury was standing in front of a table giving Steve a hard glower, which Steve was obviously avoiding. Natasha and Clint sat neatly near each other at the round table, their thighs nearly touching, they were also giving Steve blunt stares, and it seemed that Steve was avoiding their gazes as well. Thor stood leaning heavily against the wall near the table, opposite to Natasha and Clint, and seemed to be lost in thought, considering the floor before him blankly. Bruce, who was looking greatly amused by a pale Loki, was seated at the round table a few chairs away from the assassin couple. Loki was still standing near the door looking ready to flee any minute, or injure Tony very severely judging by the look Loki gave him.

While Loki was distracted, Kagome quickly snatched the matchbox out of her front jean pocket and swiftly pulled out a match-stick. She lit it quickly against the side of the matchbox, small flame lighting up at the tip. Kagome grinned like the cat that got the canary, and put the match up against the back of Loki's pants under his dark green cape. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony biting his lips to keep from grinning like a manic like she most likely was.

The small flame, to her surprise, immediately ate at Loki's pants, spreading quickly. Apparently, Loki's pants were very flammable.

A high pitched scream tore through Loki's throat causing everyone to jump, startled. Surprising Kagome and Tony, Loki ran.

Loki ran past them screaming in pain and fear with his pants on fire. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise though mirth was easily see in her eyes; while Clint laughed just as loudly as Tony, his head slamming onto the table in front of him, only shoot back up to watch Loki running around the room. The nameless agents all stared in shock before doubling over in mirth and surprise. Thor gapped at his usually very intelligent younger brother in surprise and disbelieve. Tony laughed loudly and fell to the floor of the room when his shock faded to glee. Bruce snickered, and put a hand to his mouth to try and hold back his merriment. Steve stared, he had not though that it would actually work, and he thought that Loki would have just put it out with his magic or something. Fury face-palmed, though dark delight coursed through him at the sight of Loki running around screaming.

Fury turned to look at Tony first, who was on the ground laughing so hard that he had tears easily streaming down his face. He then looked to Kagome, who was standing there by the door with an extremely proud look on her face, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Kagome, why did you do this?" Though he wasn't going to punish her, the demi god most likely deserved it; he still needed to get answers.

Undeterred, Kagome smirked, bright mischief nearly _glowing _in her deep blue eyes. "Well, you know what they say about _liars_," she cackled holding up the matchstick she had used to light Loki a-flame. She laughed even louder, along with a few others when Loki's scream reached a new pitch.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked it and thought it was funny. :)**

**Review please, tell me what you thought about it. **

**This will most likely stay as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was angry.

Or perhaps angry was not the right word? Infuriated, or maybe enraged were better to describe his mood. How dare they humiliate him the way they had? Though the fire had not stayed long, as it was non-magical and therefore simple to get rid of by being a Frost Giant, no matter how much he wishes he was not. He had been able to make himself cool enough that the fire went away.

Since his _father_ had removed most of his magic, the spells protecting his clothing were removed; it was a little known fact that most Asgardian cloth was extremely flammable without the seamstresses' spell protection. He could not have put them out himself, with the little bit of spells that he now had at his disposal, which was not much.

And it was the first time he had felt flame lick against his skin.

Sure, his enemies have used fire before, but he had always been able to dodge or avoid those types of enemies, Thor being the main reason. The bull-headed idiot usually returned with more than a few burns.

Loki had always avoided fire. He hadn't understood why, he wasn't really fearful of the element, just nervous? After he had found out that he was a Frost Giant he had realized why he had such an aversion to fire. Frost Giants and fire, magical fire anyway, did not mix well. Since their planet had no sun their bodies could not stand the higher temperatures. In some cases they had even melted.

Hence, when he had felt fame's touch against his skin from his clothes, it had startled him quite badly. He will admit this to himself and himself only. At first he had been confused as to why there had been fire at his back, then strangely frightened. He had not thought when he had ran; only that there was fire at his back and he would not be able to get it off.

He had _not_ screamed.

He was _not_ in denial.

It was not as though anyone really cared how he felt, how much that fire had frightened him. As long as he was not planning on harming Earth and its inhabitants that is.

Loki sneered to himself. Oh, he was planning on harming a few of its inhabitants alright and a few of its visitors as well. He wanted to kill most of them and enslave the rest, but that would have to wait until he was not being watched so closely by the All-Father, Thor and SHIELD.

The god of mischief and chaos grimaced to himself. If only he had not failed.

Oh, Thanos was not going to be very happy with him.

Loki swallowed thickly. Fear chilling him, his bones quaked underneath his skin and he shivered. His skin covered itself into small chill-bumps all over his arms and his legs. He then shook he head. No, he was not going to think of… _Him_; at least, not right then.

It was time to get back at the young Priestess and the Man of Iron.

He knew just how to do it too.

Even with his limitations.

And curse these _'modern'_ itchy clothes the mortals made him wear!

* * *

His skin prickled and the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Bruce stilled his fingers from the microscope; he peered cautiously away from the sample of chautari skin from under his thick glasses and through his brown fridge. He could feel that something wasn't right. A stare perhaps? He was pretty good at sensing those, after all of his running from the government… and The Other Guy helped too.

He saw Loki through the glass of one of the labs SHIELD had to offer, a different one from the one that had a hole in the floor. The demi god was grinning like a mad man, rubbing his hands together in a classic evil-bad-guy-scheming-way. Oh, that didn't look suspicious _at all_.

It looked really strange with the guy wearing worn blue jeans green t-shirt.

Bruce's shoulders slumped a bit, he knew Loki wouldn't let Tony and Kagome get away with their _prank_. He just hoped it wasn't going to hurt them too badly.

He turned his gaze away from the now laughing Loki, though he –thankfully – couldn't hear him through the glass, to Tony. Who was ignoring everyone and everything around him as per usual when Tony was concentrating on something he felt was important.

Bruce bit his lip lightly, wondering if maybe he should warn Tony now or later about Loki. Though, the billionaire genius most likely already knew Loki was going to get back at him in some way.

You'd think the guy would least look up to feel Loki glaring at him like the way he was doing now. Bruce winced at the sheer loathing, and glinting revenge in the gaze.

Briefly, he wondered why the All-Father hadn't taken Loki's magic from him completely. Or why SHIELD decided to look after him as punishment. On the planet Loki wanted to enslave… He didn't think they really thought that through too much. 'Just put the magical crazy god-guy on the planet he hates the most, where he wants to enslave and kill.' Perfect.

Of course, Loki didn't have access to most of his magic, just simple, small things. Like summoning food/water, or turning things different colors, or cleaning things, but _still_. He was the god of mischief and chaos for a reason!

Well, one thing was for sure, he was definitely telling Kagome about Loki planning something; he wasn't sure if she knew what she was getting herself into by pranking Loki.

Behind him, he heard the soft sound of the glass door opening. Turning he saw Kagome come in, a soft smile on her lips aimed right at Bruce. Bruce watched as the smile slip quickly from her face though as she saw an evilly grinning Loki through the glass in the hall looking right at her.

Well, wasn't he subtle?

At least now he wouldn't have to bother telling her.

* * *

Kagome winced, a frown pricking at the corner of her lips as she stared at a grinning Loki. She gave Bruce a short awkward laugh, "I'm going to follow you everywhere now. I hope you know that."

Bruce looked a mix between amused and embarrassed. He coughed into his fist before rubbed his hands over each other uncomfortably. "Ah, well… I wouldn't recommend following me… _everywhere_."

Kagome blinked, looking a bit startled, and Bruce shifted a little. Then a wide gleeful grin split across Kagome's face. "Oh, Bruce," She snickered, and Bruce winced with an embarrassed blush. "You made a sort of dirty joke! I'm so proud of you! Maybe Tony _is_ helping you!"

Bruce flushed even more, and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "It wasn't meant to be a joke…"

Tony snickered causing Bruce to jumped, a bit startled; he hadn't known he was paying attention. "Brucy! Am I influencing you?" Bruce grumbled to himself, but Tony ignored that. Tony span over to Kagome, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and sniffled melodramatically. "Kags, our little green rage monster love-child is growing up!"

Kagome scowled at the nickname, but grinned in amusement at what he had said. "Love-child? What about Pepper?"

Tony waved a hand carelessly, "She's not here at the moment." He paused, and looked at them seriously, "Don't tell her I said that."

"Video feeds," Kagome snickered.

Tony cursed under his breath, eyes going wide as he ran over to one of the computers, "JARVIS get rid of the video feed of a few minutes ago, now!"

"Miss. Potts is already watching sir." Tony made a betrayed look toward the little wristwatch device that JARVIS's voice came out of and Kagome burst out laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Do not worry sir, she is quite amused," JARVIS tried helpfully.

It didn't work.

Tony groaned, "My love-life is over. Pepper is going to use this as blackmail. I just know it." He groaned again.

Kagome snickered, "Don't worry! You still have me and our love-child! Brucy! My son, come give mommy a hug!"

Tony pouted.

Bruce chuckled as Kagome ran the short distance over to him to give him a hug which he returned hesitantly. "I'm older than you Kagome." He sounded amused. He gave her a frown of confusion when she didn't let go of the hug, "Kagome?" She gave an absentminded hum. Bruce gave her a confused gaze, and tried to get her you let go of him, but she only held on tighter. "Err, Kagome can you let go now?"

Tony snickered with a wide grin when the small woman shook her head no. "You give really good hugs Bruce," she muttered. Bruce very nearly gapped at her in his shock. "Very warm and comfortable an' safe an' stuff," she hummed, trying to snuggle closer.

Bruce gave Tony a pleading look over Kagome's head, all Tony did was grin wider.

"Hey, Katniss 2.0!" Tony pouted a bit when Kagome only hummed in answer. He rolled his eyes at Bruce, and tried to pull Kagome off of the taller man. "Wow, Kags you're stronger than you look!" Tony glared at the small woman. Kagome mumbled a reply that sounded something like 'damn right', but they didn't know for sure with her head snuggled up to Bruce's chest like it was.

When the glass door opened again both men turned their heads to see Natasha Romanova, and Clint Barton aka the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Natasha was eyeing them with a confused look while Clint just looked amused.

"Do I even want to ask?" Natasha questioned with a blank look. Clint snickered.

Tony sniffed with his hands still on Kagome's hips, while Bruce quickly removed his hands from her shoulders to lie limply at his sides. "I'll have you know that _nothing_ indecent is going on here," Tony gave a grin.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "Kagome, can you please let go of me now?"

"No…" Kagome moaned out, only making Bruce even more uncomfortable, Tony and Clint grew more amused while Natasha's confusion mounted.

Natasha frowned, "And why is she… hugging you?"

Clint chuckled at Natasha's pause, "Are you taking advantage of Bruce, Kagome?"

Bruce flushed and sputtered in embarrassment and Tony smirked. Kagome snorted, and turned her head so that only one of her eyes could be seen to look at them. "Tony is the one that was taking advantage of both of us; I was trying to get away and save Bruce at the same time. You see how Tony's holding onto me?" Tony along with Bruce gapped at her, while Kagome only gave the other two in the room a straight and serious expression, "Proof."

Clint laughed loudly, but Natasha was giving Tony a very bland and disapproving look.

Tony flashed Natasha a look of disbelief, "Don't just believe her! I wouldn't take advantage of Bruce! Hulk would probably kill me!"

Natasha didn't blink, "You didn't disprove that you wouldn't take advantage of Kagome."

Clint chocked and went silent; his laughs were now breathless sounds. Kagome hid a grin into Bruce's chest, while Bruce just sighed. Tony gapped, and tried to save himself, "She was yanking your chain!"

"To whom was this chain being yanked to? Is this another of your mortal expressions?" Thor's voice boomed from the door just behind Natasha and Clint. "Jane has told me much of your earth expressions. It is a very strange, but amusing custom."

Clint made a really weird noise, somewhere between a choke, laugh and a cough, but everyone ignored him. Natasha gave Thor a bland expression.

Loki slowly moved around Thor, eyeing Bruce wryly, before sneering at everyone else. Obviously, he was forced to follow Thor. A slow devious smile crept onto his lips then, "The Man of Iron is trying to take advantage of the defenseless priestess." Clearly, he had been listening for a while. How he was able to wasn't known.

Thor jerked, startled, before a furious look came across his face. Tony froze and a look of slow horror dawned onto his face.

"What?" Tony sputtered.

At the same time Thor demanded, "Is this true?"

"No! Of course not! Kagome help me out here!"

"I'm not defenseless!" Kagome snapped, lifting her head around to scowl at the green eyed demi-god/frost-giant.

Loki merely flashed an amused look, along with an innocent smile. Tony looked at her in disbelief; obviously feeling betrayed that he wasn't mentioned.

"Asgardians are flogged and hanged from their ankles to be starved for such an offence!" Thor snapped; Loki was visibly hiding a grin.

Tony paled, and yelped, "Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and let go of Bruce who let out a breath of relief. "Tony didn't take advantage of me Thor, not that I would let him if he did." She muttered the last part so only Tony and Bruce could hear her. Tony threw her an exasperated look. "We were only joking Thor."

Thor relaxed and gave an easy smile while Loki looked a bit put out.

Loki gave a slow grin then, "How do we know if Stark had not threatened her to silence?"

"Loki!" Tony snapped, "I dont need to force anyone!" He flicked wide eyes around to the few narrowed eyes in the room, "Not that I would anyway!"

Kagome rolled her eyes then, "If that was your way of getting back at Tony and I, then that was pretty weak."

The avengers (minus one captain) blinked at that and Loki sneered at her. "It was not, it was but a bonus. If it had worked."

The two glared at each other hotly, the avengers swore that they could see sparks flying between the two. Before Loki could say anything Thor placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "There is no need for this brother."

Loki turned his hard glare to Thor's hand and swiped it off in irritation. "I will not be humiliated by mortals and not hand out punishment," he hissed between clenched teeth. "And you are _not_ my brother."

An almost unnoticable look of hurt crossed Thor's face but he quickly shook it off and said nothing.

Kagome, along with the rest of the avengers (minus one captain) noticed the hurt of course. Her blue eyes glared harshly at the lean dark haired god, "He _is _your brother!" She snapped, startling the others a little. "You don't need to be related by blood to be family!"

Thor let a smile beam over his face, while the others made hums of agreement. Loki glared at her in irritation, "You know nothing." His voice was little more than a low growl as his green eyes pierced her narrowed blues.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to bother explaining to you about family bonds when you don't care to keep yours."

The dark god snarled and made a leap for her, luckily Thor snagged him before he could reach her with his quick reflexes. Loki struggled, but gave up quickly knowing he wouldn't be able to break free from a grip as strong as Thor's without his magic or any type of weapon. He settled for narrowing his eyes on the petite, dark haired and blue eyed priestess, his eyes telling her that he would get even.

As Thor swiftly towed Loki out of the room Kagome winced along with most of the others.

"Er... Kagome you might want to ease up on him." Bruce gave her an uneasily look. "He is considered a _god _after all."

Clint and Tony shook their heads. "Just don't go anywhere by yourself," Clint piped up. "Besides he doesn't have any magic."

Natasha snorted and gave Hawkeye a look, "He does have some magic he can still do. He's tricky, I'm sure if he gets the chance he will use that opportunity."

"Well, he's not too focused on me now," Tony pointed out smugly a grin flickering over his face.

Bruce sighed in exasperation as Kagome glared and slapped the back of the man's head, Clint grinned a bit and Natasha nodded approvingly at the slap.

* * *

What he had planned earlier was much too light a punishment for the priestess.

Loki grit his teeth together so roughly he briefly wondered when they would shatter as he paced harshly back and forth in his'room'. The sounds of his feet lightly tapping against the floor was slightly calming in its familiarity.

_"You don't need to be related by blood to be family!" _

The dark haired god snarled in fury the words from the girl slashing at old, thought to be gone, wounds. His pacing became more quick, his steps more harsh. He paused, his right foot slightly above the floor as he swallowed thickly.

Odin didn't care either way. It didn't matter that the old man had raised him, that Loki wanted nothing more than his approval and be his son.

_"I'm not even going to bother explaining to you about family bonds when you don't care to keep yours."_

Loki hissed out a breath and growled low under his breath, his thoughts dark. _SHE KNOWS NOTHING!_

He continued his pacing, though it was less graceful and more in jerky movements than before. Loki released a breath, trying to calm and form a plan.

It was difficult though.

The god huffed out a breath and let himself fall backwards onto the bed behind him and just lay ther, closing his eyes, he released his thoughts from his mind. He refused to think. He wanted to calm.

His pale hand brushed over his face lightly until his hand lay lightly over his eyes. It was a long while afterward of silence that he allowed himself to sit up, his hand falling into his lap. Loki scowled lightly to himself. He still felt angered, depressed and a bit - well, he wasn't exactly sure of all of the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Not that he really wanted to fixate on his... _feelings_.

Loki griamced lightly before getting smoothly to his feet to continue with his pacing and thinking.

He nearly had some plan come to mind when there was a soft knock on the door to his 'room'. Loki's pacing and thought process paused.

Since the person was knocking it wasn't Thor. It wasn't harsh like the dark skinned leader (Fire? Furry? Fury? Was that his name?), nor did it have the sharpness of the man out of his timeline. He frowned thoughtfully, perphaps it was the red hair female assassain come taut and try to play him again? Or an agent to inform him of something or other?

There was only one way to find out now that he didn't ahve his magic at his skillful fingers. A strode forward as the mortal behind the door knocked again.

He opened the door and stared at the petite, dark haired, blue eyed preistess. Loki glared harshly at her, but refrained from chocking the life out of her when he spyed out of the corner of his eye the rage monster just out of hearing range talking with Thor.

Smart mortal.

He stared blankly at her as the young woman shifted on the spot.

Wide blue eyes looked up at him then, tears peaking out the corners. "I'm sorry, Loki."

Loki jerked back, and couldn't keep himself from gapping with slightly wide eyes. Then his eyes narrowed, "If you think half-hearted apologizing will-"

Kagome glared and quickly interupted, "It isn't half-hearted! I meant it! I am sorry."

The god stilled, but contiuned to stare at her with suspicion. "Why?" His question was slow and near silent. It was ovious that he didn't think she actually meant she was sorry.

Kagome's cheeks puffed up with air, before she let it out with a sigh. "Look I was angry and said that first thing that popped into my head, I wasn't really thinking about your senisitive situation. So..." She shifted awkwardly eyes everywhere but him, before looking up and into his eyes. "So, I'm sorry. I really am."

Loki twitched, and looked away not too obvious in his awkwardness. "...Okay."

The petite woman blinked, confused, "Okay?"

He nodded, still not looking at her.

Kagome blinked, before grinning widely and without thinking sprung at the god with a hug. When they both regisered what she did, they both froze in shock, eyes wide.

Not knowing what to do now, Kagome remained where she was, while Loki was practically stone. Kagome jerked her brain back into gear, babbling apologizies one after another she jerked away from the silent and still god. She ran down the hall, grabbing a baffled Bruce's arm and dragging him with her and away from a startled Thor.

Loki blinked and nearly fell foward from the force of a slap to the back. From the strength he assumed that it was Thor.

Thor released that bellow-like laugh of his. "You have finally made a friend then, brother!" The dark haired god scowled and refused to answer, and dashed back into his 'room', closing the door on Thor's laughter.

* * *

Steve Rogers nodded along, though he wasn't really listening, not that he could actually understand all of the technological jargon that was spewing from Tony and Bruce's mouths.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Stop pretending you know what we're saying Captain Crunch."

Bruce sighed, and tryed to stop the agruement he knew was coming. "Maybe if I-"

"Captain Crunch?" Steve interupted looking irritated.

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kagome walked by holding a tray of food and slapped the back of his head. "Its a cerral cartoon character. I actually like that cerral, " Kagome chirped as she moved around the cafeteria table to sit by Steve, giving the three men a smile, that two of them returned.

Rubbing the back of his Tony pouted, "Did you have to hit me so hard 'Gome?"

Shurgging, the woman grinned at him, "If you weren't such an ass..." She traveled off suggestively with a smirk.

Steve smiled a bit weakly, still not used to a woman using such language so casually, but Bruce gave a soft laugh while Tony's pout became worse.

"And where is the fun in that?" Tony sighed out dramaticly.

Before anything else could be said both Kagome and Tony were drenched in freezing cold water and bits of ice. Both let out screams of surprise and shock at the feel of ice and cold water suddenly, and out of no where. Bruce and Steve jerked back in bewilderment, some of the cold water splashing on them and all of their food.

The whole SHIELD cafeteria snapped toward the noise, startled, and most if not all went for their weapons only to freeze and stare in astonishment at where the disturbance had come from.

There was silence until someone started to snicker quickly followed by a giggle and a laughing fit until the whole room cracked up, even Steve and Bruce were chuckling at their table partners expressions.

Kagome and Tony jerked their attention toward the first to laugh and gawked when they found Loki, who contiued to snicker, a laughing Thor by his side.

"I thought you accpeted my apology!" Kagome cryed out, shivering from the cold, her arms wrapped around herself. Steve shot her a worried look and took off his jacket to give to her, which she accepted with a grateful filled look.

Loki nodded with a smirk, "Oh, I did." At Tony and Kagome's shivering looks of disbelieve, he sniggered.

Thor boomed out a laugh, "Loki would have done far worse if he did not accept your heart felt apology my priestess friend!"

Tony and Kagome shot eachother a look as the room continued to laugh at their expense.


End file.
